Sin Marcha Atras
by AssassinQueen
Summary: ¿La amas sinceramente? Claro que sí. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, como la miras de aquella forma tan dulce y tierna, una mirada que expresa todo el amor que sientes por ella, la misma mirada que me dedicaste tiempo atrás a mí… One-shot yaoi o BL, es decir ChicoxChico.


**Esta es la primera historia que hago de esta pareja, así que espero que les guste. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, solo no se pasen con los insultos ¿Si?**

 **Como dije es Yaoi, si no te gusta existe una hermosa flecha en la esquina superior izquierda que te llevara de vuelta :3 Pero si te gusta, disfruta.**

 **Advertencias: Shonen-ai, pues no hay acción (¿?) También Spoilers del final del anime, pero son pequeños. Posible 'horrores ortográficos' Pero es que me dio flojera revisarlo así que por favor me disculpan XD**

-.-.-.-.- **Sin marcha atrás** -.-.-.-.-

¿Supongo que no hay nada ya que pueda hacer, verdad?

Siempre tengo el conflicto de que lo que me está sucediendo es un castigo por haberme comportado tan cruel contigo y el destino me está haciendo pagar; otras veces pienso que es una injusticia de la vida y que esto lo haces como si me cobraras mi error del pasado, como si fuera una especie de venganza. Pero da igual cual de las dos teorías sea cierta, ahora en este momento no son más que una pérdida de tiempo ya que haga lo que haga ya no puedo arreglar lo que hice.

Admito que ella se ve hermosa. Sus castaños y largos cabellos caían libres hasta la cintura, su fino rostro cubierto por un velo fino y blanco y su delicada y pequeña figura se encontraba cubierto por un fino velo blanco y su delicada y pequeña figura, estaba adornada un hermoso vestido blanco. Se asemejaba a un ángel, por ello no me sorprende que hayas terminado enamorándote de ella, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que creí sentir lo mismo por su persona, pero después me di cuenta de que mi amor por ella no va mas allá de un amor fraternal, después de todo es lo que somos, hermanos. Además, mi corazón ya pertenecía y pertenece a otra persona, para ser más certeros, a ti.

¿La amas sinceramente? Claro que sí; lo puedo ver en tus ojos, en el como la miras de aquella forma tan dulce y tierna. Una mirada igual a la que una vez me dedicaste a mí y a nadie más. ¿Sera egoísta pedir que por favor, no le observes así? Se supone que esa dulzura reflejada en tus desafiantes obres era solo para mí y nadie más. Lo prometiste aquella noche.

¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Pregunta algo estúpida, lo sé, pues se bien que fue lo que hice, el estúpido error que cometí y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento en estos momentos. Deseo tan solo poder devolver el tiempo y estrujarte entre mis brazos en vez de haberme burlado de ti aquella noche en la que llegaste a mi habitación mojado y agitado por correr bajo la lluvia. SI tan solo no te hubiera dejado partir cuando declaraste tus sentimientos hacia mí, no estaría ahora yo aquí lamentándome. De verdad soy un idiota y me doy cuenta justo ahora que te veo de pie junto a ella, observándose de vez en cuando de reojo y lanzando pequeñas sonrisillas cómplices y tiernas. Comprendo que ahora estas feliz, no como cuando te deje solo llorando y tiritando de frio en vez de darte el calor de mi cuerpo, así sea yo un no-vivo. Pero lo recuerdo bien, esa noche, esa última noche que te tuve cerca, la cual sentencio nuestros destinos, tú con una maldición y yo con mi indiferencia. Me duele mi corazón muerto.

¿Ella curo la herida que te hice yo? Estoy seguro de que eso paso ¿Verdad? De otra manera aun estarías sufriendo por mí. A diferencia mía, ella supo escucharte, consolarte. Pudo romper la fría barrera que es tu corazón y superándome a mí, te dio calidez y amor, el mismo que quisiste que yo te diera. ¿Es por ser mi hermana? No lo creo, aquí el bastardo soy yo, no tú que eres semejante a un ángel, uno gruñón por cierto. Sin embargo, en estos momentos me debato en su odiar a mi pequeña hermana por robarte de mi lado o agradecerle por haberte salvado y darte lo que yo no pude.

¡Qué irónico! Ahora soy yo quien está sufriendo. Yo, quien jugaba con todos y los usaba como deseaba para ganar el juego, ahora estoy rebajado, dolido y lamentando no tenerte. Incluso pensé en llegar y arrodillarme con tal de pedir tu perdón. Hasta ese punto me he rebajado por ti, amor mío.

Desvío el rostro hacia un lado tratando de no verte pues ha llegado la hora de la promesa. No puedo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y suspirar cuando escucho el "Si, acepto" de ambos y segundos más tarde, cuando el hombre que los une termina diciendo "Ahora los declaro marido y mujer"; la tomas entre tus brazos y la besas tiernamente. Sonrío aunque solo es una máscara, pues mis puños están fuertemente cerrados y por dentro todo mi cuerpo estalla y arde en furia, celos. ¿Por qué no paso como en los cuentos? ¿Por qué no fui el príncipe azul que interrumpió la ceremonia, se opuso y rapto al novio para hacerlo suyo? ¿Eso hubieras querido tú? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual me invitaste a la boda? Ja~ Me rio de mi mismo por pensar semejantes estupideces. Primero que todo, no fuiste tú quien me invito, sino mi hermana, segundo, soy un maldito cobarde. Por eso.

Abro mis ojos a mí alrededor, todos los presentes aplauden, gritan y chiflan a la feliz pareja que acaba de unirse para siempre. Estoy derrotado, por eso yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, cumplí con la promesa de mi hermanita de ser su padrino, pero hasta aquí. Ya no puedo siquiera anhelar con tenerte, el dolor es demasiado y soy demasiado orgulloso aun como para que me veas de este modo, prefiero desaparecer a que me veas vencido.

Por ello, cuando nadie prestaba atención y se dedicaban a felicitarte y darte buenos deseos, supe que era el momento para irme, nadie lo notaria, no extrañarían y todos estarían más concentrados en la pequeña fiesta –aunque conociendo a Cross, de seguro será una gran celebración –, que estaba por comenzar. Aparte, ya no seguiría viendo cómo te alejas de mí y me restriegas en la cara que ya nunca mas podrás ser mío cada vez que la besas con esa dulzura. Lo siento, pero no soy tan masoquista.

Mientras me escabullo silenciosamente entre la decoración y mesas, no puedo evitar pensar en la envidia que me da saber que a ella le darás tu primera vez. ¡Cuántas veces soné con tenerte en mi cama, debajo de mí, gimiendo de éxtasis y placer! Llevar mis manos por toda tu suave y fuerte piel, besar tus labios con pasión, devorar tu cuello con gula. Hacerme con tus rozados pezones y hundirme entre tus piernas jugando con mi lengua hasta hacerte llegar al orgasmo y finalmente llenarte con todo mí ser hasta lo más profundo de ti y proclamarte como mío. Si supieras la cantidad de ocasiones en las que desperté agitado, sudoroso y con una dolorosa y palpitante molestia entre mis piernas, ni los baños de agua fría me ayudaron en ocasiones. Sin embargo no fueron más que eso: sueños y fantasías, incluso cuando te me declaraste y me robaste aquel tímido beso que a pesar de ellos pedía a gritos que te hiciera el amor en ese instante, no tuve el valor. ¡Maldito orgullo! ¡Maldito yo!

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos de mi pantalón al tiempo que caminaba por el pequeño sendero que conducía fuera de los dormitorios Luna, pues ahí era donde la fiesta se iba a llevar a cabo. No sé a dónde iba a ir, pero era seguro que no quería quedarme ni a menos de un kilometro de ese lugar. Mejor darte tu especio, no pretendo arruinar tu velada.

―!Kuran!― Escucho mi nombre a lo lejos. Me giro lentamente al reconocer el dueño de aquella voz. Sinceramente no quiero no verte ni hablarte. Todavía no estoy listo lo suficientemente preparado como para enfrentarte.

― ¿Te vas ya?― me preguntas cuando quedamos frente a frente. Sé que disimulaste, pero venias corriendo ¿Verdad? Puedo notarlo en la leve agitación de tu respiración. Me tomo unos segundos para observarte con detalle. Te vez hermoso con ese traje blanco. Te resalta tu perfecta y pálida piel, también tus cabellos color plata, desordenados como siempre y tus ojos amatistas, desafiantes y seductores. Te vez tan deseable…

―Kyriuu… ¿Qué hace uno de los invitados especiales fuera de la fiesta? Te perderás las locuras de Cross y Aido te dejara sin comida. –Intente sonreírte amablemente, pero creo que me salió bastante falsa pues que me hiciste una mueca de desaprobación.

―No evadas mi pregunta, Kuran ¿Qué demonios haces aquí afuera? –Ah~ Antes decías mi nombre, con alguna maldición o insulto, pero al menos me llamabas Kaname… ¿De verdad ya no significo nada para ti? Bueno, quizá todavía sigo siendo el maldito chupasangre que deseas matar, que tierno.

―Me has atrapado, Kyriuu-kun. –Respondí vencido. –Como sabes, ahora soy el vampiro definitivo y como tal tengo mis deberes. Desde que acabaste con Rido, el Consejo de Vampiros esta hecho un desastre y tengo que ir a reestructurar todo de nuevo. –No era del todo mentira ¿Sabes? Pero tampoco era la verdadera razón, pues sería muy maldito de mi parte decirte que me voy porque no puedo verte a la cara ya que me has roto el corazón. Quiero irme en paz contigo, la verdad.

―Ya veo, así que eso era… ―Murmuraste mientras desviabas la mirada unos segundos. Volví a suspirar como la milésima vez en toda la noche. Parecía que querías decirme algo, pues se te notaba inquieto además de que seguías ahí de pie enfrente de mí. ¿Qué sucede? Dejándome llevar y no pudiendo suprimir parte de mis deseos, coloque una de mis manos sobre tus cabellos y los revolví con algo de cariño. Tus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y me observaste extrañado.

―Cuida bien a Yuuki ¿De acuerdo? Es mi hermana y como tal la amo, así que si me llego a enterar de que le has hecho algo, te buscare y te matare. –Sonreíste para después reír un poco. Eso era lo que buscaba, tu risa, esa que pocos han logrado escuchar, siendo Yuuki y yo los únicos afortunados por cierto. No me gustaba verte con esa expresión de desanimo, menos causada por mí.

― ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, chupasangre? Amo a Yuuki y estoy dispuesto a cuidarla siempre, nunca sería capaz de lastimarla.― me respondiste seguro y desafiante. Típico de ti.

Te devolví una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez podría decirse que era de verdad. –Más te vale. –Comente para verte fijamente a los ojos. –Me alegro que seas feliz a su lado. Espero que con ella encuentres lo que buscas. –

―Kuran, yo… ―

―Te la encargo cazador. Y espero tener al menos dos sobrinos ¿Entendiste? –Te interrumpí. Fuera lo que fuera que ibas a decirme no lo quería saber. Estoy soltándome de ti en este momento Kyriuu ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? Pude notar por un segundo algo de tristeza en tu mirada, pero me convencí a mi mismo que era una ilusión mía. Tú ya no deberías sentir nada más que odio por mí ¿Cierto? No comentaste nada, por lo que di por finalizada nuestra conversación. Me gire sobre mis pies y emprendí mi camino de huida. Dándote la espalda y despegándome de ti para siempre.

―Hasta luego, Kuran... ― Te mire por sobre mi hombro sin dejar de caminar y te regale una sonrisa al tiempo que las nostalgia me invadía. Negué.

― **Adiós** , Zero. ―

" _No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" Que cierto era ese proverbio humano ¿No crees, Zero?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
